Les recettes du titan
by Iroko
Summary: Quand le titan Eren décide de tester les recettes de sa mère sur l'humain qu'il vient de chasser
1. Rôti à la broche

Blabla de l'auteur : Idée suite à une review d'Easyan (allez lire sa merveilleuse fic My Beautiful Beast !)

 **Les recettes du titan  
**

 **Rôti à la broche**

Eren était un jeune titan qui venait de prendre son indépendance. Fuyant sa sœur surprotectrice, il avait voyagé loin pour établir sa première demeure près de la mer. Lui et son ami Armin avaient toujours voulu voir la mer, et Armin saurait ainsi où le chercher quand son grand-père n'aura plus besoin de lui. Ayant trouvé le coin parfait, il commença à s'installer. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'affaires, juste quelques outils, la clef offerte par son père - pourquoi alors qu'il n'était plus sur place pour s'en servir ? - un bouquin de cuisine que sa mère lui avait donné en lui disant qu'il faudrait qu'il s'y mette, et évidement toute la panoplie de cuisine qu'elle avait trouvée indispensable. Eren n'avait rien contre la viande crue et c'est pas comme si les titans avaient besoin de beaucoup manger. Mais bon, il allait faire un effort et tester au moins une recette s'il trouvait un gibier assez gros pour valoir l'effort. Pour preuve de ses bonnes résolutions, il se construisit avec soin une cuisine avant que le soleil ne se couche.

Il se passa quelques jours avant qu'une opportunité de faire la cuisine ne se présente - il allait pas passer des heures à cuisiner et ensuite à laver toute la cuisine pour un pauvre lapin ! Alors qu'Eren contemplait avec béatitude les vagues, il aperçut une silhouette sur la plage. Un autre titan ? Non, il était recouvert de pièces de tissu et avait de drôle de trucs métalliques accrochés aux jambes. Un humain ! Eren n'en avait encore jamais vu de vivant. Les rares fois où un humain était découvert, en général les titans qui l'avaient trouvé le mangeaient tout de suite. C'était un met de choix parait-il. Voilà qui était parfait pour tester une recette ! Eren profita de ne pas avoir été repéré pour s'approcher subrepticement. Arrivé à quelques mètres de sa proie, il se mordit la main et prit sa forme de titan, jaillissant sur sa proie par surprise. L'humain fut attrapé mais il réussit tout de même à lui couper quelques doigts avant qu'Eren ne l'immobilise avec son autre main. Heureusement que les doigts repoussaient. Eren décida de retirer les étranges griffes extérieures, et pendant qu'il y était, le reste de sa couverture indigeste. C'était un peu comme les oiseaux, il fallait les peler même si là c'était plus facile que les plumes. Enfin c'est ce qu'il avait cru mais la couche du dessous était plutôt coincée sous de drôle de fils. On aurait dit des fils pour faire un rôti. Laissant tomber, Eren ramena son gibier chez lui.

Une fois le gibier enfermé dans le cellier, Eren reprit une forme plus pratique pour faire la cuisine. Il ouvrit son livre et le parcourut, se demandant quelle recette tester. Vu qu'il était déjà ficelé, pourquoi pas un rôti ? Par contre Eren avait eu la flemme de construire un four alors il allait faire un rôti à la broche. Alors il fallait du beurre, un oignon, de l'ail, du sel, du poivre, de l'estrago... argh ! Il allait pas se farcir une tonne d'accompagnement à préparer ! En plus il aimait pas l'ail et éplucher les oignons le faisait pleurer. Il se contenterait de sel après avoir beurré, ça irait bien. Et puis comme ça il sentirait plus le goût de la viande. Regardant à peine le reste de la recette - franchement pourquoi compliquer autant quelque chose d'aussi simple que rôtir ? - Eren alla allumer un feu et préparer le support de rôtisserie.

Une fois prêt, il alla récupérer sa viande remuante au cellier. L'humain était un peu plus petit que lui, mais il se débattait férocement. C'était quand même ennuyeux, la viande stressée était moins tendre. Passant sa perche dans les entrelacs des lacets de manière à bloquer tous les mouvements en coinçant bras et jambes contre le bois, il se félicita d'avoir laissé l'emballage. C'était plus facile que s'il avait dû le ficeler lui-même. Maintenant que ses mouvements étaient plus ou moins coincés, il entreprit de découper avec précaution l'emballage blanc, le retirant de sous les fils sans couper ceux-ci. Après quoi il beurra soigneusement toute la peau, en profitant pour masser les muscles en espérant que ça les détendraient assez pour éliminer les effets du stress précédent. Les cris incompréhensibles de l'humain se transformèrent en gémissements, surtout quand il beurra le sexe qui se tendit. Mince c'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Quoiqu'en y repensant, quand il s'astiquait il finissait tout flagada et détendu après. C'était peut-être pareil pour l'humain ! Fier de son idée, il continua donc de beurrer la zone à pleine main jusqu'à ce que la délivrance laisse son rôti complètement amorphe. Parfait !

Il ne restait plus qu'à mettre la perche au-dessus du feu, de saler et de laisser cuire. Mais combien de temps ? La recette était pour un rôti de 2 kilos. Eren n'avait aucune idée de combien pesait l'humain. Et de toute façon il n'avait pas de sablier pour mesurer le temps de cuisson. Bah il allait juste laisser jusqu'à ce que ça sente bon, c'était une bonne indication normalement ? Eren resta donc un moment à tourner régulièrement la broche pour que l'humain cuise de manière uniforme. Avec la chaleur, un jus de cuisson se formait qui dégoulinait dans le feu. Dommage qu'il n'ait rien pour le récupérer. En tout cas la peau brûlante et dorée lui semblait de plus en plus appétissante. Finalement, n'y tenant plus, il retira la perche du feu et entreprit d'enlever les fils - il ne voulait pas risquer de s'étouffer avec. Cuit ou pas cuit il ne pouvait plus attendre pour y goûter.

Il décida de remettre un peu de beurre, le feu avait desséché la peau par endroits. C'était son premier plat, il fallait le soigner ! D'ailleurs il aurait peut-être dû faire plus d'efforts sur la préparation. Ne serait-ce qu'un simple fourrage... ah mais il pouvait encore le faire ! Il avait justement quelques fruits et légumes - emportés pour calmer l'inquiétude de sa mère sur son équilibre alimentaire. Il coinça une pomme dans la bouche de l'humain mais fut un peu déconfit en voulant mettre la courgette qu'il venait d'éplucher de l'autre côté. L'ouverture était trop petite, ça ne rentrerait pas. Quoique s'il essayait de la détendre et de l'étirer... Eren enduit ses doigts de beurre - en plus ça faciliterait encore davantage la pénétration - et entreprit de détendre l'ouverture pour sa farce. Au début il ne put entrer qu'un doigt mais avec l'aide du beurre il put bientôt en ajouter un second même si c'était diablement serré. Alors qu'il bougeait ses doigts pour essayer d'écarter les chairs, son rôti eut un soubresaut.

Eren s'immobilisa un moment mais le rôti ne bougea plus. Il reprit alors ses mouvements de ciseaux mais alors que ses doigts tournait d'un côté, la viande se tendit à nouveau. Eren se figea puis refit le mouvement de doigts, la viande frémit. Il se mit à masser la zone en continu et son rôti se mit à vibrer, ses dents s'enfonçant davantage dans la pomme et son sexe se tendant à nouveau - sauf qu'il était maintenant rouge homard au lieu de blanc nacré. Cette vision, associé à la sensation des chairs palpitantes qui se resserraient sur ses doigts l'excita et il ne put se retenir de se prendre en main. Sa main libre s'activa mais ce n'était pas assez. Il aimait bien quand toute la longueur de sa queue était prise dans un étau mais il avait besoin de ses deux mains pour ça. Sauf qu'en récupérant son autre main, la pression qui accompagnait la sortie de ses doigts le fit saliver. Regardant d'un autre œil l'entrée de la farce, il se dit qu'il pouvait bien l'agrandir d'une autre manière et alla s'y fourrer sans y penser davantage, oubliant les principes maternels de ne pas jouer avec la nourriture.

Que c'était serré ! C'était presque insoutenable mais si délicieux ! Eren ressortit le temps de mettre une couche de beurre - qui fondait allégrement dans son récipient oublié à deux mètres du feu - sur son sexe et retourna huiler l'intérieur du rôti. Il sentait les parois se détendre au fur et à mesure de ses va et viens mais il oubliait presque le but tellement c'était bon. Il se mit à lécher et mordiller la peau sous son nez, trouvant parfois des croûtes de sel ou de beurre grillé qui ajoutaient à la saveur de la peau, sans compter le sang délicieux qui perlait quand il mordait plus fort. Décidément, il préférait la viande saignante. Tout cela l'excita encore davantage et il se perdit dans la dégustation de son plat jusqu'à ce que l'orgasme le saisisse.

Quand il reprit ses esprits, il constata le désordre. Il avait lâché le rôti qui était tombé dans la terre mélangée au foutre qu'il avait visiblement encore secrété. Une respiration bruyante s'échappant par le nez - la bouche était toujours bloquée par la pomme, plutôt résistante celle-là - lui fit remarquer qu'il n'avait même pas pensé à vérifier s'il était toujours vivant. Ça aurait été un bon indice de cuisson. Enfin bon, puisqu'il était vivant, il se conserverait mieux, Eren se sentait plutôt rassasié et de toute façon il ne pouvait pas le manger sans l'avoir nettoyé, surtout qu'il avait joui à l'intérieur et que ça ne faisait pas partie des recettes de farces. Par contre il avait plutôt envie de faire la sieste là, alors il le nettoierait plus tard, voire demain. Il alla donc le ré-enfermer dans le cellier, éteignit le feu et mit le beurre fondu à la cave. Comme l'humain, il devrait bien être réutilisable pour tester une autre recette.

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	2. Pensées d'un rôti à la broche

Blabla de l'auteur : Suite à la review de KaNee j'ai moi aussi eu envie de savoir ce que le rôti avait pensé de sa cuisson.

 **Les recettes du titan  
**

 **Pensées d'un rôti à la broche**

Livaï soupira. Toute son escouade était morte, ainsi que les chevaux. Perché tout en haut d'un immense sapin, il ne voyait aucune de trace du reste des troupes dans les environs malgré la fusée qu'il avait tirée il y a un moment de ça. Il était seul et trop loin des murs pour pouvoir rentrer avec le gaz qu'il lui restait. Apercevant au loin une étrange brillance, il se dit que quitte à mourir, autant continuer l'exploration jusqu'au bout et peut-être découvrir une des merveilles dont parlaient les livres interdits.

Quand il arriva au bord de ce qui devait être un "océan" il fut subjugué par la beauté des eaux à perte de vue sous le ciel. C'était un peu comme la première fois qu'il avait franchi les murs, cette impression d'espace infini... Perdu dans sa contemplation, il fut surpris par le titan qui sembla sortir de nulle part. Il réussit à sortir ses lames pour couper la main qui l'avait attrapé mais l'autre main lui immobilisa les bras. Tch ! Dire qu'il aurait pu profiter encore un moment de la vue - et de la vie - s'il n'avait pas été distrait. Mais ce titan avait été incroyablement furtif pour ses 15 mètres, normalement Livaï l'aurait senti approcher.

A sa surprise, le titan ne l'amena pas à sa bouche mais s'amusa à lui retirer ses affaires même si les courroies lui posaient problème. Livaï n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce genre de déviant. Un déviant pouvait vous ignorer en faveur d'un plus gros groupe d'humains mais une fois qu'il avait mis la main sur vous, vous preniez la route la plus courte vers sa bouche. Sauf que là, après avoir renoncé à enlever la chemise et le pantalon toujours coincés par les courroies, le titan le garda en main et se releva pour longer la mer. Livaï découvrit qu'il n'aimait pas trop être baladé à bout de bras. Se retrouver au-dessus de plusieurs mètres de vide sans être maître de ses mouvements le rendait quelque peu malade. Heureusement la balade ne dura pas longtemps alors que des constructions sommaires apparurent à ses yeux.

C'était niché au sein d'une cavité à flanc de falaise, un genre de baraquement en bois derrière un espace dégagé où des installations de cuisine sommaires occupaient un coin proche du rebord tandis qu'un amoncellement de fourrures semblait former un lit à taille humaine. Est-ce que ce titan avait été apprivoisé par un humain ? Est-ce qu'il avait une chance de survivre finalement ? Il fut soudainement porté à l'intérieur de la cavité... et jeté à travers l'ouverture du baraquement dont la porte fut refermée et, s'il en croyait le bruit, bloquée. Il se massa le côté sur lequel il avait chuté et entrepris de vérifier ce dernier point. Effectivement la porte semblait bien barricadée de l'extérieur, impossible de la rouvrir ni de l'enfoncer. Il supposa qu'il n'avait plus qu'à attendre le retour du propriétaire.

Ce qui ne tarda pas vu les bruits qu'il entendit bientôt juste à côté. Il essaya d'interpeler la personne mais elle sembla rester sourde à ses appels. Bientôt des craquements lui signalèrent qu'un feu avait été allumé et des pas vinrent enfin dans sa direction. Il entendit la planche qui bloquait la porte être retirée et cligna des yeux lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Même si ça ne faisait pas longtemps qu'il était dans le noir, il n'avait pas prévu que le soleil soit en face. Avant qu'il ait pu dire un mot, il fut attrapé à bras le corps par un jeune homme un peu plus grand que lui qui le porta hors de la pièce. Il se débattit - il pouvait très bien marcher tout seul !- mais l'inconnu avait assez de forces pour le contenir malgré qu'il ne soit guère baraqué comme il pouvait clairement le voir vu que cet olibrius était nu !

Il fut surpris quand une perche fut glissée dans les courroies de son équipement de manière à le bloquer complètement contre cette espèce de poteau de prisonnier. Sauf qu'en tournant la tête vers son geôlier pour exiger des explications il tomba face à deux yeux verts... identiques à ceux du titan. Sûrement une coïncidence... Il jeta un œil nerveux au feu où deux poteaux en Y semblaient attendre une broche. Relevant la tête il se retrouva face à un couteau qui vint... découper sa chemise. Tout ce qu'il put dire ne sembla pas être entendu par le cuisinier qui sifflotait joyeusement en finissant de le mettre à nu en-dehors des courroies. Le cauchemar fut confirmé lorsqu'il entreprit de le recouvrir de beurre. Si Hanji savait que la seule préoccupation d'un titan ayant réussi à prendre forme humaine était de cuisiner sa viande au lieu de l'engloutir directement...

En tout cas Livaï n'appréciait pas trop de se retrouver ainsi poisseux. Mais les mains qui le malaxaient étaient douces et n'ayant pas réussi à briser les courroies pour s'échapper - elles étaient faites pour être résistantes de toutes manières - le désespoir le poussa à abandonner et à profiter de ce massage étrange qui avait le goût de la dernière cigarette du condamné. Il ne put retenir quelques gémissements appréciatifs alors que des muscles coincés étaient débloqués par les mains huilées. Mais quand elles vinrent caresser son sexe, il se tendit aussitôt et les mains se figèrent. Mais qu'il les enlève ! Les titans n'avaient peut-être pas d'organes génitaux mais il pouvait bien voir que ce n'était pas de même sous forme humaine. Est-ce qu'il ne savait pas ce que ça faisait d'être touché là ? Visiblement si vu que les mouvements reprirent avec un but évident, continuant même après qu'il soit recouvert de beurre, serrant et pompant d'une manière délicieuse.

Il devait délirer. C'était impossible qu'il soit en train de se faire masturber par un titan sous forme humaine qui prévoyait ensuite de le rôtir à la broche. Les sensations eurent raison de lui et l'orgasme lui fit perdre plus ou moins connaissance. Quand il reprit conscience, il faisait chaud. Très chaud. D'ailleurs il était quasi-certain qu'il ne dégoulinait pas seulement de beurre. Il se retint d'ouvrir les yeux, surtout quand ses paupières le brulèrent davantage avant de reprendre un peu de frais alors qu'il tournait sur son axe. Il l'avait fait. Cet espèce de titan qui ressemblait à un adolescent était en train de le rôtir à la broche. Il n'était pas Hanji, il s'en fichait de savoir combien de temps mettait un humain à cuire, et surtout combien de temps avant que l'inconscience le délivre de cet enfer !

Il lui sembla qu'une éternité s'écoula avant que la chaleur s'éloigne. A demi-conscient, il sentit la perche glisser le long de son corps à vif, et les courroies furent finalement tranchées. Le peu de souffle qui lui restait fut soudainement coupé alors qu'on lui enfonçait dans la bouche quelque chose de rond et relativement dur. Ses dents s'incrustèrent dans l'objet, faisant couler un léger jus sucré qu'il reconnut comme celui d'une pomme. Allons bon, voilà qu'il se retrouvait fourré. Sauf que c'était à faire avant la cuisson, le titan n'y connaissait visiblement pas grand chose en cuisine. Au milieu de l'immense plaie douloureuse qu'était son corps, il lui sembla sentir quelque chose bouger au niveau de son anus. Bientôt il n'eut plus de doute alors qu'il ne savait quoi glissait le long de son canal en essayant de l'écarter de l'intérieur. Pitié, ne lui dite pas qu'il comptait aussi le fourrer en bas avec des pommes !

Sa litanie de plaintes mentales fut interrompue par un éclair de plaisir. Un instant tout sembla se figer. Puis les mouvements reprirent et un autre éclair surgit alors que sa prostate était à nouveau heurtée. Une pause. À nouveau. Et soudain la zone fut martelée et Livaï ne put que trembler sous l'assaut continu du plaisir, serrant les dents sur la pomme qui rendit la respiration difficile et sentant son sexe chauffer davantage qu'il ne le faisait déjà à cause des brûlures. Puis tout s'arrêta et il sentit la présence se retirer de ses chairs. Pitié, pas la pomme...

Ce qui revint était plus gros, étirant douloureusement ses chairs, mais ce n'était pas une pomme. Cela repartit avant de revenir en glissant plus facilement même s'il était toujours serré. Quelque chose se colla contre son dos à vif et vint lécher sa peau, puis la mordiller. Il lui sembla vaguement comprendre que le titan était en train de le déguster alors que des mains soulevaient ses hanches pour le pilonner plus rapidement et que les dents mordaient jusqu'au sang à divers endroits. Lui qui pensait que son corps ne pouvait pas le faire souffrir davantage... Mais toutes ces douleurs n'empêchaient pas le plaisir de lui ravager le système alors que sa prostate était heurtée à chaque coup de butoir. Et c'est avec un soulagement douloureux qu'il accueillit les bienfaits de l'orgasme, bénissant l'endorphine qui le sauva du monde physique.

Livaï fut tiré de son bien-être post-coïtal par une rencontre violente avec le sol de sa prison précédente, Il ne fut pas heureux d'avoir à nouveau conscience de la douleur qui brûlait ses muscles. Encore heureux que le titan ait été trop impatient pour le laisser cuire à point, il avait évité de se retrouver avec des brûlures au 3e degré, même si c'était déjà bien douloureux comme ça. Le beurre et sa sueur avaient apporté une protection supplémentaire. Par contre il en était tout poisseux, sans compter qu'il s'était éjaculé dessus et le sol en terre battue n'arrangeait rien. Ce foutu titan avait oublié de le nettoyer, la propreté semblait encore moins son domaine que la cuisine. Mais il avait aussi oublié la pomme qu'il lui avait fourrée dans le gosier alors il avait au moins de quoi manger pour cette nuit.

Livaï extirpa la pomme et fit jouer sa mâchoire douloureuse avant de la forcer à croquer dans le fruit et à mâcher son frugal repas malgré la nausée que son état lui provoquait. Si seulement il avait pu se laver ! Enfin le pire était de ne pas savoir ce qui l'attendait demain. Il n'avait pas envie de refaire un tour sur la broche. Et qui sait combien de fois le titan préférerait goûter sa nourriture et jouer avec avant de véritablement la manger ?

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


End file.
